Monk In WhiteWood
by 4fireking
Summary: Haruki grew up under the monk along with Miroku. He was born to a poor family but was cast out of the house around the age of four because he started seeing demons. He refuses to use his gifts even to see an invisible demon. He wants to find Miroku but along the way he helps villages that need a monk. A non-selfish, non-perverted monk with problems of his own and needs wind tunnel.
1. Chapter 1

**The first chapter of this story was written by GrissleMcThornbody. I hope you enjoy it because it might be the only chapter written. **

**XXX**

"Om namo kali kapali dahi dahi swaha," a young man's voice proclaimed.

Light burst from the small thatched hut. A demon's howl pierced the gray sky, and lightning came crashing to the ground. Amid the burst of electricity stood a lone monk. His black and blue robes were tattered at the edges and draped fittingly on his stocky body. His brown bangs and rattail whipped in the gale force winds which surrounded him. His calm and collected expression spoke of his experience. Villagers stood, staring in awe at the spectacle.

"Om namo kali kapali dahi dahi swaha," the young monk repeated.

One-hundred and seven, he thought, as he felt the demonic aura intensify. He was almost done. He rubbed the blood red beads in his hands as though he was attempting to start a fire. He had been battling this demon for a little while now; the villagers had been locking horns with the creature for three months. It had been breaking their tools, eating their grain, and terrorizing them at night, making it hard for them to grow their livelihood.

"Om nam kali-!"

The demon wailed, taking the physical form of a large cat, and lunged at the monk. He raised the prayer beads of above his head, creating a barrier between the two of them. His feet sifted to a stronger stance in the dirt, and he gritted his teeth.

"Kapali dahi dahi swaha!"

With a loud crack the demon vanished into thin air, leaving only a thin wisp of smoke hanging in the air before him. A cry erupted from the crowd, and the young monk sank to the ground.

"Good monk," the village elder said, coming to his side. "How ever can we thank you?"

The young man grimaced. Hearing "good monk" reminded him a bit too much of his lecherous friend; he had always hated how much power that term gave monks to abuse those they had saved.

"Please," the young man pleaded. "Just call me Brother Haruki."

The old man smiled at him and shook his head. "I couldn't possibly, good monk," he rasped. "Now tell me how we can repay you."

Haruki sighed. He wanted to ask for food, but these people had been making barely enough for themselves. His cringed as his stomach threatened to let out a hefty growl. A small flash of blue entered his vision. He shook his head. If he didn't eat soon… The village elder was now looking at him inquisitively.

"Food would be appreciated," Haruki admitted.

"I'll have the women start preparing a feast then," the old man said. He was smiling, but there clearly stress hiding behind his eyes. Haruki could almost feel his thoughts: We owe him, we owe him, we owe him…

"There's no need for that," Haruki said quickly. In truth he was worried that it would take them too long to prepare the food. He needed something fast. "Just some rations for a weary traveler like me would be fine."

Once his small bag was filled and he had a rice ball in his belly, Haruki walked with the village elder to edge of the compound. The woods surrounding them swarmed with an odd power that the young monk hadn't noticed on the way in. It was still fairly early in the day though, so he was pretty sure he could make it to the next village before nightfall. Of course, he could never be sure there in the mountains. If he didn't leave today though, he would be another day away from finding more leads. The two men bowed to each other, before Haruki went on his way.

"I hope you find that monk you're looking for," the old man called after him.

"Thank you," he called back.

Yes, that monk, Miroku. He had to find him. He had to convince him to let him use that wind tunnel. Haruki had been on this quest for the past few weeks and still very few leads had come up. All he really knew at this point was that Miroku was travelling with a priestess, a hanyou, and a demon slayer. Some people had even mentioned two full demons being with him. Haruki scoffed at the thought.

A few hours into his hike through the woods, the sun came out, bouncing golden beams against the tree trunks. He breathed the light in like plant. The world always felt nicer when the sun was out. It seemed like the perfect time to take a food break. With a huff the young man slumped against a tree removing his satchel. He reached inside and pulled out a wrapped rice ball. He gently unwrapped it and took a bite.

A feeble whimper emanated from behind a small grove of bushes.

Haruki stopped. Then he grabbed his prayer beads and carefully studied the area from a distance. He couldn't sense any demonic aura from the area. He took one last bite before placing it on the ground and carefully approaching the bushes. The whimpering turned into a woman's crying. Sitting against one of the bushes was a young woman in a brown kimono. Dirt smudged her tear covered face, and her long black hair had been pulled into a messy bun.

"Are you alright?" the young man asked, causing her to look up at him with a pair of wide brown eyes. She was quite pretty. Had he been Miroku he surely would have tried to seduce her. "Do you need assistance?"

The woman nodded, casting her eyes towards her shoeless feet.

"I have been cast out of my house," she murmured, before looking up at him again with her hauntingly beautiful eyes. "My parents think I have been unfaithful to my fiancé." Her eyes began to swell with tears again. "I haven't, I promise, but they won't listen. You have to help me convince them."

Haruki sighed. He hadn't really ever been good at mediation, but the fact that he was a monk might do most of the talking for him. However, whether he believed this girl or not was a different matter. She seemed sincere, though there was still something slightly off about her. The young man knelt down to look her in the eyes.

"Now tell me," he said. "What exactly-"

Crack!

Haruki's head whipped around. There was the rustle of leaves from the trees, but he couldn't see an animal or anything. He grabbed the young woman's arm and dragged her up with him. His satchel sat upside down on the ground beneath the tree. The contents were dumped all over the ground, except for one thing: the food was missing. Even his half-eaten rice ball was gone. He turned to the girl who was wide-eyed with confusion. "Show me where your house is."

The two walked for what seemed an eternity to the foodless monk. With every second the threat of hunger was growing ever stronger. He had to get food; if he helped this girl, he would get food. He groaned as they continued to weave through the trees.

"Not too much further," she said.

The sun was beginning to turn orange and the light more scarce. Haruki knew enough about the wilderness to know it was not a good place to get stuck at night, even for a powerful monk. The threat of a looming demonic aura tickling the hairs of his neck didn't help.

Finally they reached a house. He presumed it must be the house she was talking about. The weird thing was that there were no people around. The plot of land which would serve as a place the grow crops was barren. The monk squinted, as a flash of blue entered his vision again. He rubbed his forehead.

"Are you alright mister monk," the young woman asked, looking up at him.

"I'm fine," he said waiving her away. "I just need something to eat."

The flashes of blue were becoming more intense with each minute. He was sure his stomach was going to growl soon. The young woman smiled at him.

"If you need food we have some inside," she chimed.

"What about your parents?" he grunted, heading for the building regardless.

"It's fine," she said. "They'll be back soon."

She was rather close behind him. The hairs all over his body were standing at full attention. There was definitely some sort of demonic presence at this place. He would have to look into it later. He stepped over the threshold of the house into the main room.

The house was empty.

There wasn't even soot in the fireplace.

Haruki's stomach growled.

He sighed and opened his eyes. The entire room was bathed in a mix of blue and red light. Red paw prints littered the entire house. Haruki turned around to look at the "woman".

Now the beautiful girl he had seen looked like nothing more than an empty husk for the feline demon which lurked in her shadow; its large eyes fixed with rage upon him. The entire being glowed red and Haruki had no doubt that it was the demon he had faced before.

"You…" he spat.

He reached for his prayer beads, but the beast struck him, sending him flying against the wall. He held out the beads and began a chant, but another paw knocked the wind out of him.

"How does it feel monk?" the demon screeched. "I hope it hurts real bad!"

The demon discarded the corpse and lifted its paw to strike again. Haruki winced and once again shied behind his beads, before he sensed another presence. He looked to the door to see a warm purplish glow slowly approach from behind the cat demon. He brought up a shield around himself as the cat struck, but his eyes stayed fixated on the purple light. Then the figure became clear.

It was a girl. She looked maybe seven or eight, and wore a satchel that was more than half her size and a pinkish kimono to match, barely covering a pair of long, graceful legs. Her hair was a wild reddish mass, and her eyes were large and set wide apart. And those eyes were staring straight at Haruki.

"Help me," he gasped, as another bat from the demon came crashing into his barrier.  
The girl's eyes grew wide, as if she was startled. Then with crack of her head she pointed to herself. Me?

"No one can save you now monk," the demon hissed.

The monk groaned, slamming a fist against the ground. "Help me!"

The demon stopped, and let out a strange grumble. It looked into the doorway at the girl. Then past the girl. Then around the girl. Did it not see her?

The girl crept into the house right past the demon, and held up a finger, telling Haruki to be quiet. Then she crouched in what seemed to be a fighting stance. The purple aura grew around her. The demon turned back to monk and grinned.

"Looks like you're delusional monk," the demon taunted. "No wonder you couldn't kill me-"

With one inhuman spring the girl launched herself into the air, slamming a fist into bottom of the feline's jaw. The fearsome teeth of the creature snapped together with a nauseating crunch. Blood poured from the beast's mouth onto the floor as it reared back in agony. It slashed out blindly, but the girl avoided it.

"What was-!" It did not get to finish its sentence. The girl was already on top of it biting into its muzzle. Yellow sap-like ooze trickled from her mouth into the wounds. Haruki face contorted with disgust. The cat demon cried out in pain and twitched like a squashed bug, before dissipating slowly into the air until even the red aura had completely vanished. The monk let out a sigh.

Then she was on him. Her large now green eyes pressed against his own, and her hands clutched at his throat. Haruki's breath caught as he struggled to pull away from her. She was impossibly strong, had weird powers, and hair the same color as a flaming sunset; he had no doubt about she was.

"You're a hanyou," he choked out.

She let out a guttural noise that was almost a growl and tightened her grip on him.

"How can you see me?" she demanded.

At that moment something tumbled onto the floor behind her. They both looked. It was round and wrapped in bamboo leaves, but the leaves couldn't hide the white sticky rice ball inside. The monk's eyes grew wide, and with a new found strength he tossed the hanyou off of him. He stood, glaring with enough heat to melt the mightiest blade.

"You stole my food!"

END CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

**I was waiting for tn65loverinuy620jd to edit a part of this chapter when I finally asked someone else to edit it. The new author's name is Yeux verts. But I haven't given up hope. I'm sure this message will change to them editing it if the editor has more time. **

XXX

" How can I help you fight these demons?" Haruki asked looking over at he monks.

" We want you to sit on the highest lookout tree in your village and tell us when a demon has risen. One of our fellow monks will take turns protecting you from demons that might attack you first. Tell that monk where the demon is and he will alert the rest of us. Then we will trap that demon and kill it." The head monk responded calmly, watching the boy.

" I don't feel comfortable with my son sitting around all day looking for demons." Haruki's father stated, crossing his arms with a set jaw " We want him to grow up to be respectful and helpful of everyone, but not if it ruins his childhood."

" Your son has a gift that can save many people. Most children frivolously throw away their lives with games and thinking about love, but here your boy can be remembered as the monk who wiped out all the demons and made the world safe for all children." The monk standing next to the head monk explained.

" I'm a blacksmith. I can make weapons to help the children stay safe. My wife finds food. Never once has a demon attacked her. Don't tell me we are not safe!" Haruki's father shot back.

" There's one more thing." The head monk inquired as he heard the rumbling stomach and the glowing eyes of the young boy." From listening to your son's stomach I can only assume this gift works when he's hungry?"

" I am really hungry." Haruki admitted then added sheepishly " Mom wanted me to eat vegetables for dinner last night. I didn't eat any of it."

" When you feel hungry your eyes start to change?" The head monk questioned then turned to the father. " I need your son to eat as little food as possible."

" No! Never!" Haruki's father exclaimed as if someone had just slapped him in the face " First you show up asking for my son and now you ask that he should stop eating just so he can see some demons? Stay away from my son!"

" We can protect your son. If you erase his gifts it could put him in more danger than watching him all the time. Think about that. We'll come back tomorrow." The head monk said indifferently as he kneeled down and looked Haruki in the eyes. " You have a choice, Haruki. You can stay with your family who think they know what's good for you, give you a rake on your fifteenth birthday, make you plough fields, and maybe after your parents are old enough they'll make you marry and have children. We want you. You don't have to leave your parents until your old enough, but we want you to learn our ways, never marry, and save the ill and the endangered from demons."

" I chose my family." Haruki said without hesitation, staring the monk levelly.

" Remember you have a gift. Don't let your parents take your gift away." The monk reminded and slowly stood with a sigh "good day" he nodded to Haruki's father before he started off, the other minks following in suit. After the monks were a distance away Haruki's father turned to his son.

" I'm proud of you, Haruki. If I were in your shoes at my age I would leave if those monks asked me." His father said "Although I didn't have much to leave back then."

"I could never leave you, dad. You raised me, not them, and that's how I want to live." Haruki stated and hugged his father before smiling and heading back inside,meaning his father to wonder why his son tolerated him.

Scratch Haruki was sleeping curled up in his futon when he heard a scratching noise on the roof, almost like something with claws was walking across the roof. Scratch The sound was like nails against a call board.

SCRATCH!

He started to shake as the scratching got closer to where he was. Haruki then took a chance and glanced out the window, seeing a hideous shadow. It was tall, and had spikes up and down its back. Scratch He couldn't tell much but from the shadow it looked like a demon.

SCRATCH!

His heart rate skyrocketed before he shut his eyes and took deep breaths, holding the blankets over his head to block it out. _'Maybe it's just passing through'_ he thought, hoping and praying that thing wouldn't find him.

Just when Haruki thought that thing had left and the coast was clear. The sound of breaking wood and a inhuman screech was heard. The young boy cried out in fright as his eyes fell upon an ebony scaled creature with razor sharp teeth and glowing yellow eyes. The demon let out another roar, it's sharp teeth shining in the moonlight.

The last thing he remembers is a clawed hand swinging towards him before his world went black.

The first thing that registers in Haruki's head is cold. The next is the shooting pain in his head, side and neck. He groans as he struggles to open his eyes "w-what?" He murmurs when he sees the lily pad he is laying on. The next thing that he notices is the thick heavy mist and the terror shooting up his spine like a thousand knifes. His eyes go wide as he takes in his surroundings completely, he is on a lily pad, surround by mist, swamp and this is soooo not his bedroom. The mountain slanted slightly to the left, like its leaning on the larger mountain clearly evidence of that. " I want my parents."

Haruki's voice was shaky and raw like he had been screaming. His body goes stiff when he spots a shape, he doesn't know what it is and he doesn't care to find out. HaruKi tells his limbs to move but they don't. He is shaking in fear and he is frozen, whatever is approaching he has no defense against. " Help me!"

" Little boy, why are you yelling?" A woman with long black hair, blue eyes and was dressed with a pale blue kimono " Am I something you've never seen? It's okay. Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to see your face."

Haruki complied unable to do anything else it seemed when the woman took his face in her hands " There's no bruising. Whoever left you here didn't hit you on the head. He must have carried you here while you were sleeping." The woman's voice was soft as if she was speaking to a spoked animal.

" How do you know someone brought me here?" Haruki suddenly found his voice as the woman pulled her hand away from his face

" No one comes here on purpose. It's far away from any human village and it has no food to eat. What's your name?" The blue eyed woman asked

" Haruki."

" Haruki? That's a nice name. My name is Aoi. I'll be the one who is going to take care of you." Aoi smiled at the young frightened boy.

" Where's my mom and dad?" Haruki asked shakily, no he did not want to stay here with this woman he wanted to go home.

" Don't worry about them now. In time you will be returned to your mom and dad. I don't know where they are but wherever they are their worried about you." Aoi soothed before she pulled out a fruit and some bread " Eat this. It will help you feel better."

" How does it taste?" Aoi asked softly after Haruki had taken and started to eat the food.

" It's great. What is it?" Haruki asked as he chewed greedily, he felt like he hadn't eaten in days.

" It's homemade. If you want more there's plenty for you to eat."

" Can we look for my mom and dad?"

" First let's get you into some new clothes. Those things are filthy."


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was written by me and Romancefan937. Romancefan wanted the story to be on Haruki's point of view. I thought it would be better if it stayed in it's original format so it doesn't confuse the readers. I just replaced "I" with "he". Please read and review. This chapter is really just a start to a long battle ahead. **

**XXX**

_Everything was dark, pitch black. Haruki looked around; nothing. He heard nothing; felt nothing…then…he heard. He heard water. He heard it like it was moving very slowly, it seemed like a river, or a lake. Then he heard a voice, a woman's voice. It was from someone he once knew._

_"Haruki…"said the voice sweetly._

_Moments later colors began to appear, shapes took their place, and what he thought he heard was proven true: __In the dark silent night he found a pacific lake. In the water there was a silhouette from which above it was a woman. __She turned into his direction. She saw him, her eyes widen. She started to shake and cry:"Why did you let them take me?"_

_He couldn't move nor speak; he was stuck. Her sad breathing began to become angry huff. She repeated the question:"Why did you let them take me? ".Her eyes were now red. She went berserk. Before he could react she launched at Haruki and killed him._

XXX

Haruki was gasping waking up. He quickly pulled his hands onto his face as he went lying again in the ground. He bent his arm and rested on the forehead. "Thank god it was just a dream."

After he was calm, he looked around and remembered where he was. ' I've been travelling with a red-haired half demon in search of another monk named Miroku and his group. '

It was a long journey to find Miroku, probably months or years with no information of the monk's whereabouts. Haruki took hold of his prayer beads. He could hear voices not too far away from here. Demons? Bandits? Robbers? Whatever was out there couldn't get close to Haruki and the young demon. Haruki put seals on the trees that stopped anyone with malice or wickedness in their hearts from entering. Stepping into the barrier with evil hearts would end with death.

It's not like Haruki wanted to see anyone or anything die, really he wanted everyone to get along, but there was something about demons that bothered him; something he could not explain.

" Good morning," said the demon rubbing her eyes. She went to sleep before Haruki put up his first seal. The thing she mostly wanted to do was go back to sleep. Haruki didn't answer. " I said good morning."

Hearing the sounds cease and the demon talking about what a wonderful morning it was, Haruki turned his head on spot, looking at her slightly so he could see her as a girl and not a demon.

" Good morning," he smiled.

Taking some time for a small breath, causes the girl to ask a question. " Where's some food? I'm starving."

" It's bad luck for monks to wake up with food..." Haruki trailed off standing on his feet. Staff; in hand. Head; clear now. " There's a lake nearby. We can catch fish there."

" Fish?" the demon says distastefully. " Why can't we have anything like bread or rice balls?"

" You ate all of it. A monk only eats what he finds. We must think about what he can get out of nature."

" But fish?" she drawls out. " Why fish-"

" Because that's what we're getting. Not all food can be a diet of rice and bread."

" Why?"

" Because eating the same food every day is what will make you sick. No one is hungrier than me. We just have to work for our meal. And after we get our breakfast we can talk a little. If we're going to journey together we have to be more acquainted."

XXX

The water was so beautiful. Though no one else was here, the demon made it sound like a festival with her loudness. She shouts trying to get her breakfast, causing every animal in the woods to fly and scamper away. Haruki was wet. He went into the water before her and came out with six fishes. He watched her hunt for this fish with indifference.

" Fish..." she murmurs seeing a fish swimming up to her. " Get in my mouth!" The demon slapped the water too hard trying to catch the fish. She splashed herself and the fish got away.

" You slap the water too hard," Haruki said rolling his fish over a small fire.

" I'll catch my own breakfast!" The demon sneers at him, finding his advice to be less than helpful. She saw three fish swimming towards her. She jumped into the water and tried catching the fish in her teeth. She came back out with seaweed in her sharp teeth.

" Having trouble catching your breakfast?"

" Shut up." Haruki watches her worriedly as she starts to sneeze. If she doesn't dry off soon she could catch a cold.

" If you're really that hungry, I'll let you eat half of my fish."

It was a weird feeling for Haruki to feel anything for a demon. He would like to point out he was starving to death and almost passed out because she stole his food. Now here they were...this girl was eating fish like a group of wolves eating the meat off a dead person. She didn't even stop for one second after eating. She just picked up another fish and started eating.

" You never told me why you're helping me," he said. She stopped eating for one second.

" I want to become Inuyasha's bride." Haruki, continuing to stare at her, nodded his head. " Go ahead, laugh."

" You live your own life; I'm living mine. When we get to the group we'll separate."

A big threat was hidden beneath the water. Big multiple dark eyes glow red in the water and a big monstrous sound.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the first chapter I wrote alone. I did have a little help from pizzafan123. I asked the author for a fight scene to help me write one for this chapter. I don't know if it was a fight scene from the author's story, I hope not because I used some of it in my story. So in other words this was written by 4fireking and pizzafan123. Please don't take down my story. Tell me if this chapter isn't allowed first.**

**XXX**

Eight monks were swimming in darkness. What for, looking for, reaching for people. They were standing inside someone's house. These monk's came to this house about to ask for food and a bed to sleep in. The monks couldn't see in this darkness. No longer wanting to be in the darkness the head monk activated his glowing white crystal.

This house no longer belonged to anyone. The people who did own this house were now dead. Proof of their death was all over the walls and on the flooring. Two monks panicked slightly at the site of people's blood then they stopped when other monks touched their shoulders. What they saw would make any human being want to close their eyes.

Whatever demon got in here was strong. The doors were locked but the door was busted open by something with incredible strength. The blood-spattered showed signs of big paw prints. The younger monks were close to screaming. Their instincts told them to look away. It was important they did look so they could see the blood on the ground. Just small dabs of blood that fell smooth on the ground when the demon carried them away.

" Calm down, brothers," the head monk said raising his staff to stop them. Two more things were covered in blood on the flooring. A sock and a small ragged doll. Find the demon. He had a dim idea where the demon might have gone.

" The demon is still out there?" A younger monk asked unsteadily from the horror of walking outside and seeing that thing somewhere.

" Hmm," said the head monk.

He seemed to have an existent answer as to where the demon could have gone. He walked towards the door stepping over the blood trail. He proceeded out the door to the forest. There wasn't a back door. The demon broke through the door with its strength. Wet blood dripped on the head monk's hat. He blinked. More blood was outside in a straight trail.

XXX

By the water Haruki was eating the last fish. Haruki as a monk didn't believe in carrying food around everywhere he went. The demon wasn't near him. She was acting like a wild animal walking around hunched down like an animal and looking away from him. She was a strange demon and she didn't trust Haruki.

Haruki wasn't good around girls. The most he was around a girl was his mother. He didn't have any memory of her. He was more nervous around human girls than demons; demons he usually had to kill. It sounded perverse but he came close to being with girls they just felt so...huge. He shivered away from them.

" Can you please come back here." He said. The demon growled at him but moved towards him. She looked like a feral animal. She stood up straight after Haruki stood up. " It's time to leave and find Inuyasha."

Haruki walked to the woods. The demon looked around. She heard something and as luck would have it there was a fish tail flopping up. It was big and looked very tasty. She wanted to eat it. Leaving Haruki she walked back to the water and walked to the water. She got close to the water, but stopped when she heard yelling.

" It's a trap!"

The demon didn't know what Haruki was yelling about but it soon became clear what was going on. A monstrosity was deep inside the water. It was getting out with the fish she wanted in its mouth. What she saw was both snake and worm. It's neck was long like a snake's body. Snake's don't have tails but a body built like a tail. Its head looked like a worm with eight yellow eyes and big whale teeth. It was brown and smelled awful.

It was still, sounds of a snake tongue moving in its mouth, and bugs in the background. It's yellow eyes sharpened, looking more serious. Then it unleashed something, a two horned tail fast as a whip that came crashing towards Haruki and the female demon. Haruki pushed her out of the way. The demon brought it down on his arm and opened his skin. All the pain of almost losing his arm came when the demon slashed him.

" That...all you got?" He got a growl as an answer. The demon was watching him hold his arm and bleed. The pain made him choke and gasp for air, stumbling back. There was no way he could fight it.

The demon looked at Haruki like a snake. This snake stuck its tongue out. The snake got Haruki's attention before it snapped at him. Before his eyes his companion jumped over him and her claws got into his mouth. Her claws were locked with the demon's teeth. Sparks skidded out when the demon got closer to her. Veins were pulsing from her head trying to stop the snake. It was the action that would kill her. Haruki grabbed her and rolled with her away from the snake.

" What are you still doing here?" She asked like it couldn't be more obvious.

" Returning a favor. You saved my life now I'll save yours." The blood—bleeding into the rocks—was too great causing Haruki to see white in pain. The pain made Haruki laugh. His own death amused him. If the demon struck again he would be dead. Looking closer he saw the demon growl and thrash what looked like giant fingers with red claws around. " I want you to smash my face."

" You're insane."

" Live as you always have. Steal from people. Live in forest. Pretend you never met me. It wants to eat one of us, not both of us, don't you see. Make me it's meal. In case I try to stop you from leaving...smash my face."


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was written by 4fireking and a different author named tn65loverinuy620jd. I wrote my stuff and sent it to the author and the author edited my stuff so it could be presentable for the chapter. Please read and review. **

**XXX**

The snake like water demon was ready to strike again. The demon girl looked at Haruki. "Stupid, like that thing is only after one of us. There's no talking to a butt ugly monster like that. You just stay here I'll handle this demon too." Setting Haruki back against a tree. The demon girl then looked back at the snake demon and started to attack.

Making herself invisible the demon girl attacked with her Iron Weaver Soul Killer. Leaving scratch marks all over the snake demons face. She knew this attack wouldn't kill the demon, but it would buy her some time. Using her agility she sped past its massive tail. The snake was getting madder, it couldn't see it's attacker. It hissed in pain a few times, but still didn't show any signs of weakening.

Holding his injured arm, Haruki felt he needed to do something. After all she was fighting to save him. But why was this demon child helping him. Why would she help a human, that alone a monk? He needed to at least do something.

She attacked again going for the demon's eyes. If she blinded the beast she would have chance to get Haruki to safety, or so she hoped. Again the snake demon thrashed it's tail catching the demon girl off guard as she jumped. Crashing to the ground a few feet away from Haruki. Her leg made a pop sound, and she knew she was at a loss with an injuried leg.

Something sparked in him, and gathering the last of his powers. Haruki reached into his robes and pulled out a sutra. After chanting a few words he throw it at the snake demon. This allowed him time to strike with his electric attack sending the demon flying back into the water.

A heavy sigh excape his lips and he watch her limp over to him. "Why on earth would you think I would smash your face in monk? Sorry but that's not something I could do." After she made it to where he was now sitting and holding his injured arm. She knew the wound was deep, and the smell of blood was sure to attack other demons. "We can't stay here, it's not safe." She said, slicing a piece of cloth from his robes.

He gave her a confused look then asked. "Why?"

"Why what?" She asked, as she tightly wrapped his arm to stop the bleeding.

"Why would you be afraid of hurting a monk? Do you think it's bad karma? You do know it's not normal for demons to help humans that alone a monk?"

"I could ask you the same exact thing monk. Humans don't usually ask demons to smash thier face in, that alone use themselves for bait so a demon can escape. Why did you tell me to do that anyway?"

Haruki shyly looked away from her. "I don't really know myself. Maybe it was the rush of everything and how it was happening. Or the fact I was in so much pain that I wasn't thinking straight. I have heard that when pure demons die their souls are trapped in a world where their mothers keep eating them."

She tied a knott on his now wrapped arm, then looked at him like he was crazy. "And what happens to monks that start sounding like they're crazy? Haruki was about to say something, but she slapped her hand over his mouth. "Shh, I hear footsteps."

Soon he heard men's voices. Just starting to hear what they were saying he froze. "They're monks! Quickly you need to hide."

"What, why?! You know I can just disappear."

"Just hide!" Haruki growled out.

Just as she disappear, the monks had arrived. Haruki, was now resting with his his back against a tree. He could see the monks, as one of them can closer to him. "You are not a very wise monk to be wondering around this forest all alone." The first monk said, just staring to come into view.

"You're telling me. I was just walking around and this demon attacked me."Haruki pointed to the water beind him. "It's dead now , so there's nothing to worry about."

"Well I'll be a head in a sun basket! Haruki, is that you?"

The person now in full view saw who had addressed him. "Taku? What are you doing here with all those monk?" Haruki asked.

"And what are you doing without any monks around you? Taku asked, pointing at Haruki's injuried arm. "You're still a rookie monk. That injuried arm is proof that you can't be walking around all alone."

Haruki gave Taku a displeased look. "I'm not a rookie monk anymore. I've slayed one hundred and eight demons in one town."

Taku crossed his arms and laughed. "Not impressed. My master took down nine hundred and eight demons in one town."

"Taku, that's enough." The head monk said, placing a hand on Taku's shoulder. "I'm sorry about my apprentice's lack of empathy for his fellow monks. We really need your help with something though."

Haruki was now standing still slightly resting against the tree. "Like what?"

The head monk approached Haruki then spoke. "We were in a house in the woods. The family of the house are all dead. We found their blood splattered all over the walls and floor. Sadly though we found no bodies, but we believe they were eaten by a demon."

"What my master is trying to ask is if you've seen any demons walk through here?" Taku asked, a bit impatient.

"Yeah I've seen this demon." Haruki says pointing to the water behind him. "But I don't think it could run anywhere, and it's certainly not alive-" A mighty splash of water proved him wrong. As the snake like water demon was now towering above the group of monks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait of this chapter. It was written by me, 4fireking and edited and also words were added by tn65loverinuy620jd. Please read and review. **

XXX

Backing up to where the other monks stood ready to fight. Haruki silently watched as the monks placed a barrier around him. The head monk pulled a sutra from his robe. Then after chanting a few words throw it at the demon. The demon fell to the ground with a hard crash. Raising his staff he vanquished the demon.

The head monk turned to Haruki, a displeased look was on his face. "Who taught you how to fight demons? Every monk knows once you beat a demon you're supposed to vanquish it."

Haruki raised his head with great pride. "I was taught by master Mushin in his great Temple."

The group of monks exploded into laughter. "Mushin! Hahaha, the Buddhist with the booze?! Hahahaha!"

"He happens to be a great teacher." Haruki said, crossing his arms. "He taught me about sacred sutras, medicine, and how to relax the mind."

"Relax the mind? Hahaha, what by drinking?!" One of the monks said. Causing the monks to laugh even harder.

Haruki was getting frustrated. "You laugh now but raise your hand if you don't ever want to have a drink ever again." Not one monk raised their hand. "See! Mushin is a monk who doesn't dislike other worldly pleasure."

Once the head monk finished laughing he became serious. "We have a few more questions for you Haruki. We know this demon wasn't the thing that attacked those people in the cabin. The demon that killed that family had to be a tall demon with claws. Like a bear demon to leave marks on the roof and walls. Or perhaps a demon ostracized from it's own family."

Haruki started thinking about the demon girl he was traveling with. But shook his mind clear of such thoughts. _'No she wouldn't, not after saving my life all those times._' "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen a demon like that anywhere around here."

"Be very careful Haruki. Remember the story of the demon who acted innocent, but tried to eat people? For all we know this demon maybe a shape-shifter or a fierce monster. And with the way you fight Haruki. If it catches you it will surely kill you. "Taku said, before the group of monks left him and headed out through the forest.

Haruki gave a heavy sigh. "You can come out now."

The demon girl reappeared next to him. "Are you sure they are gone now?" She asked.

"Yes. They are looking for a demon that attacked a family. They don't know what it is, but if they see you they will defiantly blame you." Haruki said, bending down to pick up his staff.

"What? Why would they think it's me?" She asked.

Haruki gave her a small smile. "That's how monks are, they have their secrets. It's best to just stay out of it and not ask-" Something caught Haruki's attention, stopping him in mid-sentence. "Come on I sense something." He said before running into the woods.

"What?! What am I not supposed to ask?" She called out to him as she ran after him.

Haruki ran till he came to a dead fat monk laying on the ground. His black hair was in a ponytail and he was wearing purple robes. "Miroku?!" Haruki approached the dead body. _'Either Miroku has really lett himself go, or this isn't the same Miroku I know..'_ Haruki thought.

"Hahahaha! He's so fat!" The demon girl said laughing. She walked up to where Haruki was looking at the dead body. "He looks like a raccoon-dog demon. What makes you think it's your friend? You do know that demons transform into humans to get food right? Now humans are different. They just do it to be greedy. And who knows maybe someone killed him for stealing?"

"Greed or not when a person is killed the person or demon who did it deserves to be punished." Haruki said.

The demon girl just stared at the figure on the ground. "Well we don't have any proof it was a demon or a human that killed him. It looks like he just died of a heart attack."

"No, I don't think so. Look at his clothes... they are all wet. And his body is swollen up like a pig's intestines. It looks more like he drowned." Haruki said pointing to the beings huge body.

"How could he have drowned?" She asked, crossing her arms. "We're in the middle of the forest."

"I know how!"

Both Haruki and the demon girl look into the forest. There they saw a boy standing on a tree trunk. The boy had purple hair and eyes. A white headband was around his head. He wore a woolen tunic as brown slay pants.

"You there. Boy?" Haruki asked. "You wouldn't happen to know if it was a demon or a human that took this man's life?"

Jumping down from the log the boy approached the two. "My name is Jidoka-Jiro. I'm a pot maker. I also work as a Ronin. If you pay me enough money I'll take care of anyone." He looked over at the demon girl. "I'm sorry but I didn't hear your name."

"My name is Oniyuri, It's the name of a special katana. I was sired by a plant demon. My mother abandoned me shortly after raising me, but a kind woman in the village raised me for a while. I was eight years old when bandits killed her. And not that it matters but I was born with cool powers."

" Like what?" Jidoku asked, crossing his arms.

Oniyuri disappeared. "Where am I? I'm completely invisible. I'm like a small string of grass you don't see on the ground and end up stepping on." Oniyuri said slightly chuckling.

"Impressive." Haruki said. "If I knew you could do that I wouldn't have tried to sacrifice myself to let you escape."

"I can also make my fingernails poisonous. One touch of my poisonous fingernails and you humans are dead." Oniyuri said, as she reappeared next to Haruki.

Haruki was growing impatient. "Enough about who we are. We want to know what happened to this poor man."


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter was written by 4fireking and edited by tn65loverinuy620jd. This chapter is special for one reason. You get to see the main characters of the show. Even if it's one line it's worth it after all the chapters waiting. **

XXX

"Well this is what I saw." Jidoka said.

Flashback

_"Oh yeah, I love this Miroku character. Woman love him no matter how much he weighs and it's so easy for him to trick people into giving everything they own. The best part is when they find out they've been taken advantage of they won't blame me; only Miroku will get blamed." The fat look a like Miroku said, ckuckling to himself._

_"Dammit, this guy stole from my village!" A female demon said, as she watched the fat man. "I'll teach him not to steal from my villagers."_

_"Hello, who's there? Are you alone?" The fat man asked, as he notice the female approaching him. "There's no need to be afraid, I'm a monk."_

_"You're no ordinary monk, you're Miroku the monk. The monk who has been travelling with demons, a demon slayer, and priestess in weird clothing? Your not at all what I pictured you to be. You have the muscles of someone's grandma and look like a pig." The female said, slowly getting closer to the fat Miroku._

_"W-Whoever you are, s-stay back or I'll use my Wind Tunnel." The fat Miroku said, playing with the fake breads around his wrist._

_"I'm not going to kill you just yet. That will only happen after you tell me the location of your fellow monk Haruki." She said smiling._

_"You..., you've got the wrong idea. I don't know anyone named Haruki. I was raised-" Suddenly the fat Miroku started to cough. "W-What have you done to me?"_

_"I poisoned you. If your not cured soon the poison will spread to your heart and slowly kill you. But don't worry, I won't let you die."_

_Suddenly a black mist was sucked out of his mouth._

_'This is very bad.' Jidoka thought as he watched from behind some thick brush. 'He may be a thief but even he doesn't deserve this.'_

_" Tell me where Haruki is hiding or else I can make living a bigger nightmare than death." The strange woman said._

_"I don't know who Haruki is. But from what I heard there's a family up north visited by a monk everyday. Maybe you'll find Haruki there." The fat Miroku said, still fearing for his life._

_"Oh I'll find him." The woman said, as she started to swirl a water ball in his hands."Now then I asked you for Haruki's location and you didn't give it to me. That makes me very a angry. When I'm angry, I don't know, I guess I can't control what I want to say..." She puts the water ball in the monks mouth, then it starts to expand and he starts choking. "Or what I do." She said, chuckling as the fat monk died from drowning._

Flashback End

"That's a tragic and terrible story." Oniyuri said. "I still can't believe someone drowned him with a water ball?"

"That's right, and if you think he's fat now you should have seen him when it happened. He was bloated, his eyes were red and puffy, and his face was really fat. I thought he was going to explode like a cannonball through the face, but he just dropped to the ground and died." Jidoka told them, as he acted out some of what happened with his hands.

"What was that last thing the demon said right before it left?" Haruki asked Jidoka. "Did it say something about me?"

Jidoka looked at the monk standing before him. "Yeah it did. It asked for your location. The man died because he didn't know you."

"No...it can't be..." Haruki said to himself. As he held the staff in his hands tighter.

"It's not your fault. That demon was crazy. Given the chance it would have killed him anyways." Jidoka said, noticing Haruki seemed upset about the ordeal.

Suddenly Haruki took off running into the woods. "Where are you going?!" Oniyuri shouted.

"To find that demon!" Haruki yelled back, as continued to run farther into the woods.

"Is he crazy? "He can't be alone in this forest." Jidoka told Oniyuri. "I can sense three demons in this area who are holding humans captive."

"How do you know how many demons are in this forest?" Oniyuri asked, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"There's not enough time to explain. Just go after him!" Jidoka growled out to her.

Haruki continued to run, but wasn't really watching where he was going. Suddenly he ran smack in something red. "Hey! Watch where your going." Haruki looked up to see a demon wearing red robes, golden eyes, and silver hair with dog ears? "You know it's bad enough I have to travel with one idiot monk, I don't want more of you following me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again this chapter was written by 4fireking and edited by** **tn65loverinuy620jd. It gives me great honor to say that Inuyasha and everyone from the Inuyasa group will be in this chapter. I hope it's not too boring to you because to me boring Fanfiction is good. Please read and review. **

XXX

Haruki froze, something told him this was the very demon or half demon he was looking for. " Y-Your a demon!" Haruki said, as he carefully examined the demon before him.

"What gave it away? The ears or my claws. Look, if you want to fight me at least do it where your not so close. I mean seriously when did you bathe last? For a monk you sure stink!" InuYasha said, pinching his nose shut.

Haruki then remember that this InuYasha character he was looking seemed to match the very half demon in front of him. "You're Inuyasha, aren't you?"

Stepping back a few steps, InuYasha then stood ready. He didn't need Tetsusaiga to put this monk in his place. "Yeah..so what's it's to you? And how did you know-"

InuYasha didn't get to finish, before Haruki wrapped his arms around him and spoke. "It is you! Your Inuyasha the dog demon. The one Miroku told me about!"

InuYasha was dumb founded. _'Who the hell is this monk? And just why in the hell is this monk hugging him.'_ InuYasha thought, before he started to shake Haruki loose. " Grrrrr! Would you stop hugging me you...wait, how do you know Miroku?"

"InuYasha, who are you talking t..." Miroku couldn't believe his eyes. _'It can't be, can it.'_ Miroku thought, as he neared InuYasha and the monk that was hugging his half demon friend.

InuYasha looked over his shoulder to see Miroku and the rest standing behind him.

"Miroku!" Haruki said, both surprised and relieved to see his old friend.

As Miroku came to InuYasha side he couldn't help but think. _'Is that really...Haruki?_'

Letting go of InuYasha, Haruki turned his attention to Miroku. "After all this searching I finally found you!"

"Haruki?!" Miroku asked, a bit confused.

"I have so much to say to you, Miroku." Haruki said, then hit Miroku with his staff. "Have you completely lost your mind?! What are you doing, Miroku?"

"What am I doing?" Miroku asked rubbing his head where he was hit.

"I search for days for you, starving and fighting hundreds of demons along the way because I think your in trouble but it turns out your safe with other demons...and girls?!" Haruki growled out, then gave a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, Miroku is kind of an incompetent monk."

The small group looked at each other then replied. "You can say that again."

Haruki chuckled a bit at the groups response. _'Seems Miroku never changes'_ Haruki thought. "Don't get me wrong. I'm happy Miroku is fine but he could at least visit the master sometimes. I got a message from Hachiemon that said he was in trouble. Apparently it's not the first time Miroku's been in trouble because he's not much of a monk."

"You can say that again." The group replied once again, rolling their eyes.

Haruki's changed from calm to concern. "I have more I wish to say." Haruki replied. "Miroku is in terrible danger."

"Well if he doesn't want to make a lot of enemies he shouldn't be a lecherous fool who chases all women." Kagome said.

Jumping up on Miroku's shoulder, Shippo replied. "We'll protect Miroku, but I don't think he deserves it."

"Don't worry, as long as I'm around nothing will happen to Miroku. We don't want anything to happen to him. He's a big part in defeating Naraku." InuYasha said, crossing his arms.

Sango approached Miroku and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No one is going to put Miroku in danger."

Haruki admired the group and was surprised Miroku had made friends. "Those are all very kind words. I'm thoroughly impressed Miroku's managed to make good-"

Haruki's words were cut short by a loud. *Slap* " YOU LECHER!" Sango shouted.

"It's my accursed hand Sango!" Miroku said, now wearing Sango's hand print on his cheek.

Haruki took a step back, a bit surprised by his friend's actions. "Miroku, why did you do that?"

Miroku sighed then answered his old friend. "It helps me stay calm when I'm in danger. Plus the hand is possessed."

Haruki just shook his head in discuss. "Why am I surprised by this, Miroku's has always been interested in women. One time we stayed at an inn he cleaned a window for five hours just so he could look at the girls in the hot springs. But he's better than the other groups of monks I heard."

"Other group of monks, just who are they?" Kagome asked.

Haruki then explained what he has seen in his travels. "Their not really monks. They dress like us and they carry staffs like us but their farther away from monks than anyone I know. On their staffs they carry shards. Those shards can fire an element attack. The more shards you collect the stronger your element power will be. It's an ancient art that's long been forgotten."

Shippo now sitting on Kagome's shoulder, gave Haruki staff a hard look. "Do you have any of those shards? If I have one it could improve my Fox Fire."

"I'm afraid no one has those shards. But I'm not here to yammer on about shards and elements. I'm here to protect Miroku. Miroku, what I saw wasn't a human. It was a demon. In fact, I think it may be the same demon who wanted to eat me." Haruki told the group before him.

"What? But you said a group of monks took care of it. Their bravery is why you became a monk in the first place." Miroku said, a bit surprised that the demon my still be among the living.

"I know. But when I hear the story I just can't stop being reminded of the demon. Plus on my journey to find you Miroku. I found out a demon killed a man who looked just like you." Haruki said.

"Incredible. Someone really wants to kill Miroku." Kagome replied not really shocked by the news.

"Keh! At least we can rule out the countless women and men you've angered over the years." InuYasha muttered under his breath.

Ignoring InuYasha comment, Haruki then continued with his story. "There's more. The demon has no idea what you look like. I mean the man who looked like you was fat. He was really fat. He was a liar and a thief who stole money from villages and gave them fake sutras and charms."

Holding up his hands Miroku then interrupted Haruki. "You mean to tell me, there was a fat man and the demon thought it was me?"

Haruki nodded. "He was so fat that his clothes ripped apart every time he moved his arms. He wasn't even a demon. He was just a normal human who knew enough about you to know how to blend in and look like you."

There was an out burst of laughter from Miroku's group of friends.

Miroku just shook his head. "Now I wish the Wind Tunnel would swallow me."

"Haruki!" Oniyuri shouted as she came running up to her friend.

Jidoki was right behind Oniyuri. "Those are the three demons I was telling you about! The tall dog one, the small cat one, and the short fox one."

"Hey, who are you calling short?!" Shippo growled out.

Jidoki was ready for a fight. "I'll take the dog one..." He announced till he saw Oniyuri. She looked like she was in dream land.

"InuYasha! Oniyuri exclaimed. Her eyes were like puppy dog eyes, that sparkled. "He's exactly like I imagined him to be!"

InuYasha also noticed her expression. "Grrrrr! What's your problem?" InuYasha said, making a fist. Quit with the look you're giving me. It's creeping me out.

She bowed to the hanyou before her then replied. "I am Oniyuri. I've looked all over for you, Inuyasha, once I heard you were of royal blood and had the ultimate weapon. I've searched all over so that I could become your bride."


	9. Chapter 9

**Now for another funny chapter written by me and then edited by tn65loverinuy620jd. The next chapter will come after tn65loverinuy620jd finishes editing the next chapter. Please review positive matches. **

**XXX**

"Excuse me?! InuYasha asked. His voice held much confusion.

"I am Oniyuri, and I've looked all over for you. Oh Inuyasha, once I heard you were of royal blood and had the ultimate weapon. I've searched all over so that I could become your bride." Oniyuri exclaimed, in a lovers tone of voice.

"Okay, now that's just scary and weird. I can't believe someone actually wants to be InuYasha's bride?" Shippo said, before getting a good hit from InuYasha himself.

"Oww! What did you hit me for?" Shippo cried rubbing the lump on his head.

"Keh, because no one was asking what you think, Shippo." InuYasha said, turning and crossing his arms.

"Kagome, Inuyasha just hit me." Shippo called out.

Kagome wasn't really paying any attention to the little fox demon. Her eyes were watch Oniyuri.

Oniyuri got closer to InuYasha and slide her arm into his folded arms. "I know I may seem like a kid now, but you and I are both intertwined to be together. You're a half-demon and I'm a half-demon. The difference is I was raised by a demon. If what they say is true. Then you and I are destined to be soul mates."

Miroku approached his friend who was now sporting a red face. Whether from embarrassment or anger either way he was now a red faced hanyou. "You've obviously never met his brother Sesshōmaru. He's all demon and much nicer to be around than InuYasha. He may not like everyone very much but neither does InuYasha."

Oniyuri shook her head no. "Sorry but I only want to marry a half-demon. And I don't want to marry any other demon. I only want to marry this handsome brother."

"Well at least she knows who the handsome one is." InuYasha said, as he tried pushed Oniyuri off him.

You might be handsome to her, but you disguised me. Plus it's to bad she doesn't know who the loud mouth, violent one is. Shippo said, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

*Smack!*

"Oww! Kagome, Inuyasha hit me again!" Shippo cried, as he held his head. "Um...Kagome?"

Shippo looked up to see Kagome's hands at her sides, she was clinching her fists. And Shippo knew she was mad!

"I'm sorry but marriage will have to wait." Kagome said, trying to hold back her anger. "We were just walking through here because I sensed a sacred jewel shard in this area."

Oniyuri, Haruki, and Jidoki all looked and her. And together they asked. "What's a sacred jewel shard?"

"You mean the three of you don't know?" Miroku question them a bit surprised. "A sacred jewel shard, or shards of the Shikon Jewel are—"

Sango covered his mouth before he could finish. "Keep quiet Miroku! If they don't know what the Shikon Jewel is they won't try to fight us for it."

"I don't care about what a sacred jewel shard is." Oniyuri said, looking at InuYasha. "I just want to get married right now. So I can be in love for the rest of my life with this handsome half-demon right here. And we will have lots of children together."

"Keh, you're starting to sound like Miroku now." InuYasha said moving away from Oniyuri. Besides you're backing up the wrong horse. I don't want to get married to a demon like you. You annoy the hell out of me."

Oniyuri's hopes were crushed at InuYasha's words. "W-What's wrong with me?"

"Okay I think that's enough for now." Haruki said, patting Oniyuri's head. "Now then as I was saying, you are in terrible danger Miroku. A demon has emerged and killed a man just for looking like you. I hope the demon never knows it killed the wrong monk otherwise it will come back and kill you."

"We're not afraid of some demon." InuYasha said, as he cracked his knuckle. "I've beaten hundreds of demons."

"Yes, but it's not you it wants. It's Miroku." Haruki said turning to Miroku. "If I'm right about what demon is after. Then you don't stand a chance, Miroku. It took a group of elite monks just to injure this demon. Alone even with your Wind Tunnel, you won't stand a chance. In fact, don't use your Wind Tunnel. If any part of that demon gets inside of you the effects could be devastating."

"Well then what the hell do suggest we do then?" Inuyasha asked getting more annoyed.

"I've dealt with this demon before. If you want protection you must stay close to me. Do not leave this forest until tomorrow. If the demon has no idea where we are it will leave this forest. But if we are found, well let's hope that doesn't happen. We need to stay together, stay alert and fight back." Haruki announced looking over the small group.

"Wait are you saying we should just stay in this spot and not move for the entire day?" Kagome asked knowing InuYasha would soon blow his top. They needed to keep moving. The jewel shards were still out there.

"Basically, yes." Haruki said.

"I'm leaving with Kirara to get supplies. Can you guys manage without me?" Sango asked, jumping onto Kirara's now bigger form.

"Yes." The group replied together.

"Such a nice lady and a good girl. It's too bad she rides that demon cat. Those are the two things I hate. Demons and cats." Haruki said, as he watched Sango ride off.

XXX

Evening had rolled around, and Sango returned with the supplies. Now the group was sitting around making small talk as the food finished cooking. Well everyone except Haruki.

"Haruki?" Kagome asked walking up to him. "Why are you sitting out here all alone? Why aren't you eating with everyone else?"

Haruki stood and bowed to Kagome, before answering. "Well one of us has to stay here and keep watch for the demon? Inuyasha, Sango, Oniyuri, and you seem to be the ones who can run the fastest. I am slow because I do nothing but sit down all the time. It's best I take the full watch."

"Well not really I ride along with InuYasha. But still you must be hungry. I'm sure there's enough food for you too." Kagome said.

Haruki gave her a smile. "That's very kind of you but I mustn't eat. Food will only dimmer my powers. Ever since I was small I could see demons from far away even if they were invisible. But every time I'm full my senses seem to dull."

"Yeah but everyone is awake, we're not sleeping. We know when other people are around so there's no need to starve yourself." Kagome said, motioning for him to follow.

"Thank you my dear, but I'm truly fine. You know there was once a monk who sat on a needle for days before he starve to death. A man who was sick and going to die had died only writing scrolls in his bed. Scrolls that talk about his life before his unfortunate death. Die with what you love, Kagome and live with what you love. If I'm going to die I want to die helping you and your friends." Haruki told Kagome, as he then set down again.

Kagome just gave him a smile. "Well if you're sure, but just remember there's plenty of food for you."

Haruki returned her smile and watched Kagome walk back to the others. '_Where have I heard that name before, Haruki?_ There was stories told about someone named Haruki.' _I remember. There was once a story about a girl who lost her soul to tainted evil and Haruki purified that evil taking away his own life! Does that mean Haruki's…going to die from the Shikon Jewel?_' Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when InuYasha called to her.

"Hey Kagome, if your done talking to that monk get over here and have some chow. If you don't move it I'm going to eat all this delicious chow and you won't get any."

Kagome rolled her eyes at InuYasha comment, then finished her thoughts. _'Well at least he dies thinking of someone other than himself.'_

As the evening turned to night and the group talked about the up coming battles. They all started settling down for the night. Haruki stayed at his post never moving. Sango noticed he looked over tired and worn out from keeping guard. Just as she approached him he gave a heavy yawn. "You yawn louder than my brother." Sango said walking over to Haruki. "You look tired too. Maybe you should sleep and I can take over the watch."

"No." Haruki said as he yawned again.

Sango knew Haruki was in need of rest, and didn't like taking no for an answer. "I'm just trying to be nice. You've done nothing but sit against this tree and look for demons. Demons aren't coming and you're only hurting yourself not sleeping."

Haruki gave Sango an annoyed look before answering her. "I'm not hurting myself. I'm saving everyone else. You won't see this demon, but when you do see it you won't be able to cry for help. First it will choke you in a round ball of water. Then it will strangle you with its cold, clammy hands against your throat. The only sound you can hear is the sound of yourself choking as your ears start to pound. I know because I heard it from a man who almost died from this demon."

To Sango Haruki's words didn't scare her. She was a demon slayer and on her way to kill the very demon that killed her entire family. She to gave him an annoyed look right back. "Well do me a favor. If you don't see this demon soon just go to bed—no point in killing yourself for something that probably won't show up."

As the night wore on Haruki felt sleep start to claim him. He could barely keep his eyes open anymore. "No. I must stay awake." Staying awake is the only thing that will save everyone…." Yawn! "From that monster." It was in that instant Haruki lost his battle with sleep.

A vision came to him while he slept. There was a doctor holding a new born baby. True no one remembers their life this early so Haruki had no clue it was him, that is until he saw his father and mother. "I don't believe this!" Said the doctor as he examined the baby Haruki. "Your baby looks completely healthy, but there's something wrong with his eyes."

"Can you please give us the baby?" Haruki's father asked the doctor, who was still holding his son.

Haruki's mother was glowing with happiness. "He looks just like you, Hakuba."

Haruki's father smile at his tired wife and kissed her forehead. " I know my love. I don't know what that doctor was talking about. He looks completely healthy, Minaya."

The doctor was beginning to worry, those eyes were not one of a humans. "I've delivered many babies and none of them were born with those kinds of eyes...except demons. You can either let me kill it or keep an eye on him the rest of your lives."

Haruki's father started to get angry with the doctor. No one was going to kill his son. "I think you should leave, doctor. This baby is staying with us and will be raised by us."

"Just remember I warned you nothing good will come from a baby with eyes like those." The doctor said handing Hakuba his son and leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

**My co-author tn65loverinuy620jd was sick so she had trouble editing this story. I'm happy she was finally able to edit and finish it. I finally get to show you Haruki's past. I think the part where characters past are shown is one of the greatest parts of a story. I always cry when I see Nami's past from One Piece. Please read and review. **

XXX

Once the doctor left, Minaya held her son close. "That doctor is being silly my son." She nuzzled her nose against his. He started giggle the cute way babies do. "Look at how cute your face is. Look at that cute little face." Minaya said as she continued to cuddle her new born son.

XXXXXX

It was now ten years since Haruki's birth. He had grown fast and like many boys his age enjoyed playing outside. He also started noticing strange things in the forest. He would often see things, but when he told his father. His father's reply was always the same. "I'm sorry my son I do not see anything there."

Even now as he sits on a rock staring into the woods. He knows something is watching. "Haruki, come inside." Haruki's mother called. "And Haruki, how many times have I told you not to leave your wooden swords outside?" After picking up the said swords, his mother went back inside. Haruki's father, Hakuba was sitting at the table working on something. When his wife addressed the matter. "I don't know why he always just sits there all day staring at the forest. He's inscrutable that boy."

"And where do you think he gets it from?" Hakuba asked her.

"I was just a little girl with a strong like of demons. I thought demons were all friendly like Mr. Moouhma. How was I supposed to know that when I went into the forest a demon would try to eat me?" Minaya said, as she fixed the table for tea.

"It's a good thing I was there to rescue you or you'd be in the cemetery." Hakuba said, raising a brow.

"Rescue? All you did was drive a cart with food at the right place. If anyone else carried me away I would be their wife and not yours." Haruki's mother countered.

"Does that mean you wish Haruki was someone else's father?"

"Of course not Hakuba." Minaya said looking at her husband with sad eyes. " now then enough of this demon talk. You're the father, go get your son to come inside?"

Hakuba rose from his chair. A sigh escaped his lips. "I'll do my best." Stepping out onto the venyard. Hakuba called for his son. "Haruki, your mother says it's time to come in."

Hakuba saw his son just sitting and looking into forest. "Son? Come on, you're not upset are you? I know having nothing but vegetables yesterday isn't right. I told your mother boys like meat more than vegetables. But vegetables are good for you. Ask your mother."

"Dad, what's that?" Haruki asked his father.

"What are you looking at my son, Haruki?" Hakuba asked his son, as he walked closer.

Haruki pointed towards the forest. "Something's moving in the forest. What is it?"

Hakuba looked to at where his son was pointing. "Haruki, there's nothing moving in the forest. You're only seeing things because you didn't eat anything last night."

" Daddy!" Haruki yelled as he pushed his father out of the demons path.

Hakuba was laying on the ground, his son on top of him. The demon paid little attention to them now as it made it's way thought the village. The beast was a nasty demon with orange fur covering it's legs and body. It had a racoon masked face, red eyes and roots on its back.

Father and son slowly stood as the cries from villages rang in their ears. The demon cared nothing of it's destruction. Tearing it's victims limb from limb, nothing was safe not even animals.

Suddenly a villager called out. "It's the monks of Reinaba." The group of monks wasted little time killing the demon.

"They saved us." A village woman called out.

One of monks approached Hakuba and asked. "Are you the father of this young boy?"

"Yes I am." Hakuba replied, though he was greatly confused. "What's this about?"

The monk could tell Haruki's father knew nothing of his own sons powers. "We saw what your son did."

Not quite sure what the monks intentions were. Hakuba feared for his son's safety, so he shielded him from the monk.

Coming to Hakuba and Haruki side, the monk kneeled down and place a hand on Haruki's little head. "You saved your father with Ioxlohr eyes."

"W-With...What? What kind of name is that for my eyes?" Haruki asked the monk kneeling beside him.

"Your eyes are a gift." The monk said with a great encouragement. "Your eyes seem to detect demon presence but it also sees demons even when their hard to see. Your eyes are powerful."

"That's strange. The doctor called his eyes a curse when he was born. They said he was inhuman and he was better off dead." Hakuba told the monk.

"You shouldn't believe what some doctor says. Doctors only know things such as medicine and cleaning cuts. They don't know about demons or miracles the way we do. With your sons gift we can stop more demons, maybe wipeout all the demons in the country." Suddenly Haruki asked the monk who was speaking. "What are demons?"

The monk paused and looked at Hakuba. "Your son doesn't know?"

"We've never had a demon attack here." Hakuba explained to the monk. "So we decided not to tell him."

"That's a foolish thing to do." The monk told Hakuba.

The head monk now decided to speak. "No offense to your father, but everyone needs to know about demons." The head monk said appearing from behind the other monk. "Demons didn't always roam these lands. No one alive knows where they came from. They jumped or popped out from somewhere and looked for the best places to live. They may look different but their all the same every one of them. They appear in your nightmares, in the woods where you play, and in the water where you swim. Demons only want to kill and feed. There the incarnations of evil. A demon can devour you, control you, even turn you into something small and gooey. And they don't come small either. Demons came in armies and legions. The small to the large, every single one of them wants us dead."

" How do you fight these demons?" Haruki asked the head monk.

"The main thing to do is never go alone. Demons hunt lonely people the most. Blades of steel work well against the small ones and the hairy ones, but the big ones and the ones with armor made of rock and iron will destroy those weapons the moment it touches their skin. That's why we use sutras and magic items. The more holy and sacred the weapon the better it will be against other demons."


	11. Chapter 11

**After waiting I finally got the chapter from tn65loverinuy620jd and replaced it with the chapter I had before. I don't expect it to look pretty to you but I want to finish with my earlier author. **

XXX

"How can I help you fight these demons?" Haruki asked the monk.

The monk smiled at Haruki, then replied. "We want you to sit on the highest lookout tree in your village and tell us when a demon has risen. One of our fellow monks will take turns protecting you from demons that might attack you first. Tell that monk where the demon is and he will alert the rest of us. Then we will trap that demon and kill it."

It was then Haruki's father spoke. "I don't feel comfortable with my son sitting around all day looking for demons. We want him to grow up to be respectful and helpful of everyone, but not if it ruins his childhood."

Then a monk standing beside the head monk spoke. "Your son has a gift that can save many people. Most children frivolously throw away their lives with games and thinking about love, but here your boy can be remembered as the monk who wiped out all the demons and made the world safe for all children."

Haruki's father crossed his arms. He wasn't very happy with the way things were going. "I'm a blacksmith. I can make weapons to help the children stay safe. My wife finds food. Never once has a demon attacked her. Don't tell me we are not safe!"

"Speaking of food." The head monk replied stepping forward. "There's one more thing. From listening to your son's stomach I can only assume this gift works when he's hungry?"

Hearing the monk speak of food, made Haruki think. Placing his hands on his stomach he said. "I do feel really hungry. Mom wanted me to eat vegetables for dinner last night. But I didn't eat any of it."

The head monk nodded. "When you feel hungry your eyes start to change?" Looking over to Haruki's father the head monk told him. "I need your son to eat as little food as possible."

Haruki's father was getting upset with these monks and their crazy talk. "No! Never! First you show up asking for my son and now you ask that he should stop eating just so he can see some demons?" He then pulled his son close. "Stay away from my son!"

The head monk started pleading with Haruki's father. "We can protect your son. If you erase his gifts it could put him in more danger than watching him all the time. Think about that. We'll come back tomorrow."

Kneeling down and looking into Haruki's eyes. The monk told him. "You have a choice, Haruki. You can stay with your family who think they know what's good for you. They will give you a rake on your fifteenth birthday, make you plough fields. And maybe after your parents are old enough they'll make you marry and have children. We want you. You don't have to leave your parents until your old enough, but we want you to learn our ways. Never marry, and save the ill and the endangered from demons."

Haruki did not hesitate. "I chose my family."

The monk sighed then looked at the young Haruki. "Remember you have a gift. Don't let your parents take your gift away." After those final words the monks left.

Haruki's father patted his sons shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Haruki. I think I would've left if those monks asked me." 'But my father was a drunk and a beater.' Haruki's father thought.

Haruki's words brought from his thoughts. "I could never leave you, dad. You raised me, not them, and that's how I want to live." Haruki then ran for the house. As his father thought of his sons tolerance to live with him.

XXXXXXXXX

Night had fallen and the family was sound asleep. Haruki was sleeping peacefully in his futon. Suddenly a noise woke him, it sounded like a floor board breaking. Then something like a claw scrapping wood was heard. Haruki hesitated he didn't know what was making these weird sounds. So he carefully got out of his futon.

Slowly he cracked his door open to see what was making these noises. It was then he saw a scary shadow. So like every child that gets scared, Haruki ran back to his futon and hides under his covers, and prays the scary shadow will leave.

But the sharp tooth demon found him. It smelled Haruki's scent, as was now making it's way to the frightened boy under his covers. With each step the demon took Haruki felt the end was near. Then suddenly his world went black. "That was simple, like taking candy from a child." The demon chucked as he pick Haruki up and left.

XXXXXXXXX

Haruki slowly opened his eyes. His head was pounding and he felt so cold. He was starting to wake up, but where was he? There were giant lily pads and a strange mist. A smaller mountain slanted to the left against a bigger mountain were also surrounding him. Slowly he set up and hugged his knees. He was more then scared, his heart was racing and his eyes burned with tears.  
"I want my parents." He cried, but they were not there.

Suddenly a shadow caught his attention. Memories of the demon from last night clouded Haruki's judgment. Fear took over and he cried out for help. "Please someone help me!"

It was then he heard a woman's voice. "Little boy why are you yelling?" She asked him. "Am I something you've never seen before?"

Haruki look up to see a woman with long black. She was wear a long kimono with cherry blossoms on it. To Haruki she looked like a hime. Her eyes were a beautiful sky blue, which Haruki felt drawn too.

"It's okay. Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to see your face." The woman said, as she leaned closer to Haruki. "Well there's no bruising. Whoever left you here didn't hit you on the head. He must have carried you here while you were sleeping."

"H-How do you know someone brought me here?" Haruki asked.

"My good child no one comes here on purpose. It's far away from any human village and theres no food to eat. What's your name son?"

"Haruki."

"Haruki, that's a nice name." The woman said, as she smiled. "My name is Aoi. I'll be the one who is going to take care of you."

"Where's my mom and dad?" Haruki asked, as he started fearing he'd never see them again.

"Don't worry about them now. In time you will be returned to your mom and dad. I don't know where they are but wherever they are they're worried about you." Aoi told Haruki. "Here try eating something. It will help you feel better."

Haruki took the plate with some rice and fish on it. Then started to eat it.

Aoi smiled as she watched Haruki eat. "There now how does it taste?"

"It's great. What is it?" Haruki ask Aoi, with his mouth full.

Aoi chuckled at him. "It's homemade, if you want more there's plenty for you to eat. I'm sure your mom has fed you rice and fish before?"

Haruki swallowed his mouth full of food. "Yeah she has, but this tastes really good. He then felt his tears return. Looking up at Aoi he asked her. "Can we look for my mom and dad?"

Aoi gave him a small smile. "First let's get you into some new clothes. Those things are filthy."

XXX

It was now two days since Haruki was brought to this place. It was now that Aoi decided it was time to get him his new clothes. So she got some of her cloth and started sewing. Soon he was wearing his new clothes.

"I like your new clothes. They fit you much better than those old ones." Aoi said, as she watched Haruki playing.

"The clothes are nice but when will I get to see my mom and dad?" Haruki said.

Aoi frowned. "I told you not to worry about them. They will find you when the time is right."

"Ms. Aoi, why do you live alone?" Haruki asked her.

"Because I'm not married. Non-married people always live alone. If you never want to feel lonely marry when you grow up." Aoi told him. "Tell me Haruki, Do you ever have the urge to look for your parents by yourself?" Haruki just nodded as Aoi spoke. "For three minutes to just search the woods for them. Get the horses and search the wide world for them… But you know it's just not going to happen. There's not a town for a hundred miles out here and there's demons out there. Dangerous demons who want nothing more than to eat helpless little boys like you."

Haruki looked at Aoi with hope in his eyes. "If I wish hard enough will my mom and dad find me?"

"It will take more than wishing for them to find you.  
Come you look hungry. Why don't you try some of my homemade cooking? You know your way back to the house, right?" Aoi asked him. Haruki nodded.

"Good. Your safe from demons on this route. Why don't you go ahead and I'll meet you later." Aoi told Haruki.

"Wait, your not coming home with me?" Haruki asked, with fear in his voice.

"Don't worry I will. There's just something I have to do first." Aoi said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait of the next chapter but I had to wait until tn65loverinuy620jd was finished editing my chapter before I could post it. I hope you enjoy the hard work put into writing this chapter. Please read and review. **

XXX

Haruki hurried on his way. He was scared and this place felt all wrong to him. A tree branch caught his foot causing him to fall. 'I hate this why, why is this happening to me?' Haruki thought to himself, as he stood. After standing up, he brushed himself off and continued on his way.

Aoi however walked in a different direction, someone was near and she didn't need any interference. It wasn't long till she ran into a monk watching her. "I see I have company." Aoi said to herself.

The monk made a run for it, but Aoi caught up to him in a flash.

"I heard monks aren't worried about dying." Aoi said as she started changing her form.

The monk gasped, as he saw the fair maiden change into a water demon. "How dare you demon. I will destroy you and show you what a monk can really do." The monk said preparing himself.

"Tell me monk is it because you monks are afraid of letting people down? Is that why you are here? It doesn't matter to me really. I'll eat you then the boy. I can't wait to eat him." Aoi licked her lips, as she got closer.

Aoi was only a few meters away from the monk now. When suddenly a something flew up to her and blinded her under the white mask. "What the hell is this?" Aoi cried as she ripped the mask from her face.

Once free she noticed more monks ahead of her. "Damn more monks!?" Aoi whispered to herself. "Sorry but you'll never find me or the boy! I've hidden him somewhere you can't get to him!" Aoi chuckled, as she made a quick escape from the monks.

"After her!" A monk shouted. And in no time the chase was on.

XXXXXXXX

After hours of waiting for Aoi to return Haruki starts to get a little hungry. He can't cook anything and even if he could he wouldn't to eat something without Her.

It was then the door opened. "Aoi?" Haruki questioned. But it wasn't Aoi that walked in. Instead it was an elderly water demon. Haruki was terrified and backed away until he was against the wall.

"What's the matter boy? You look scared of me." The elderly demon asked, as she slowly walked up to him.

"You stay way you...you ugly demon." Haruki said, as he ran left, then right trying to escape.

"Haruki please come back!" The elder demon pleaded.

When Haruki heard the demon say his name, he stopped. 'How does that demon know my name?' He thought. Slowly he turned to face the demon.

"Come back into the house. It's almost lunch time and you look hungry. If you don't eat something how are you going to stop being so short?" The elder demon said with a smile.

"S-Stay back!" Haruki shouted as he started walking away. "They told me all about you. How you demons will say anything so you can eat me. I won't let you get near me."

The elderly demon looked down at her hands. 'How can he call me a demon? I should apear human to him? I can he not see me as Aoi? He couldn't possibly know that I'm a demon? He should be full I told him to eat?' Aoi thought, as she stared at her hands.

"Don't go anywhere near me! Aoi! Aoi, help me!" Haruki cried as he continued on.

Suddenly a voice rang out. "Leave that young boy alone!" Haruki turned around and saw monk.

Then out of no where demon with her inhuman speed grabbed Haruki with her wet hands. "Why can't you monks ever leave me alone? It's children I want, not grumpy old people like you. Why can't you just let me feed as I wish?" She cried.

"We will not let demons eat people. If demons can only eat people than demons shouldn't be alive to begin with." The monk shouted as they followed after the water demon.

"Take one more step forward and I'll slice open this boy's throat." Aoi threatened, as a long black nail grew from her index finger. "Don't think I won't do it. Blood may not be flesh, but it will still satisfying me."

"Aoi, you've taken three kids into your home and have left only their legs. You deserve to die." The lead monk shouted.

Haruki was surprised that the monk called this demon Aoi. But they he sees the resemeblance in Aoi and the demon who was ready to kill him. "No!" Haruki cried. "You're not a demon…you can't be a demon. You were nice to me. Why would you want to eat me?"

"You're young so you don't know how the world works, but where I come from it's either eat or be eaten." Aoi said with a grin. "Do you know why I like eating children? It's simple really, They don't run very fast. This place has made me slow, made me a little crazy, but my appetite has not slowed. I can eat one month at a time before I get hungry. In two more days you would have been my next meal."

Haruki just felt so lost and confused. Tears started roll down his cheek. The world was more then cruel in human ways. Infact humans even where like demons in someways. What was the purpose in living at all really?

"You weren't my first choice of meal. I prefer kids who can't see through my human disguise. But children can be hard to find. After your parents were asleep I just walked in and took you from your bed. Your parents did nothing. Your parents did nothing to protect you. Parents can't protect you because parents don't know me. The monks do all because I killed three of them. Not to eat them, just because I like killing monks." Aoi smiled, as she told her story. The crushed look on the boy's face was a wonderful sight indeed.

Haruki's eyes were now filled with tears, and a small sobs escaped his mouth. As he cried he spoke. "I'm never going to see my mom and dad again."

"Aww. Is the poor little boy going to cry? Don't worry, I'll make your death nice and quick." Aoi said, licking her lips.

The monks started forward again.

"You monks stay back—" Aoi was cut off when a strong jolt of electricity went through her. It was then she knew just who was doing this to her. The purple electricity was strong and radiating from his body. "Damn you Haruki!" Aoi cursed as she released him.

The monks were now standing in a line. First the head monk raised his staff, and then the other monks followed. With their staffs held in one hand. In their other hand they held a sutra in their other hand. Placing the sutra against their faces. The tips of their staffs started to glow blue. And when the head monk shouted "Attack!"  
The group of monks throw their sutras at Aoi. In that instint she was gone. There was nothing there after the attack.

The head monk went to Haruki and kneeled beside him. "Little boy, please open your eyes. It's over now."


	13. Chapter 13

**I would like to thank tn65loverinuy620jd for editing this chapter and jessthereader13 for a possible future in collaborating together. **

XXX

"Little boy, please open your eyes." The head monk said, as he kneeled down next Haruki. "It's over now my son."

Haruki slowly looked up at the monk. "Y-Your that man who asked me to leave my parents and come with you."

The head monk nodded to Haruki. "Yes, your parents asked us to find you after that demon took you. They asked if they could come with us, but it's bad luck for untrained humans to wander around with monks. We said if we found you then we'd return you to your home."

Lowering his head, Haruki left out a long heavy sigh. "I-I don't think I can go home. I don't know what happened but something just came out of me and hurt that demon. I don't know what it is. What if it happens again? Mommy and daddy could get hurt."

The head monk nodded his understanding. Then thought. _'This is bad, this boy thought he was a monster already before he hurt someone. If the anger keeps growing he will surely take his own life_.' "Haruki, perhaps it's best you spend the night in the warm house. Tomorrow we will come back and decide what we should do."

XXXXXXXXX

As the monks returned to Haruki the next day. A couple of monks were discussing the fact that the boy was left to himself. "Master, it not like you to leave a defenceless child on his own." The first monk pointed out.

"Are you sure it was the right decision? What if the boy thinks about suicide? We'd be short one valuable person." Another monk said.

The head monk continued forward. He sad nothing at first and then replied. "We see people die every day. They're people we weren't there to protect because we didn't know they needed our help. If the boy doesn't realize that not everyone wants to be saved than there's nothing we could do about it."

As the group of monks finally reach the house. They see Haruki standing above a pile of wood. Once they were close enough they noticed hair on the wood and realize it's a grave for the demon.

"Haruki, What have you built here?" The head monk asked.

"It's a grave for Aoi." Haruki answered. "When someone dies they shouldn't just be left outside to rot in the air, they deserve to be named and buried with other people. Aoi the Mother. That is what I want people to know her as. She helped children and raised them even if it was just so she could eat them. I don't have any stones here but I hope this wood will preserve her memory."

"Haruki, I'm going to ask you one more time…do you want to come with us or would you like to see your family again?" The head monk asked, his voice was firm this time. The boy needed to decide.

With his head down and eyes close tight, Haruki said sadly. "I can never go back to my family, and I will never go with you either. I want to learn to control my 'gift' but not if it means seeing more people die."

I had a feeling you would say that. There is another option Haruki. Have you ever heard of the Buddhist monk Mushin?" The head monk asked him.

"N-No I haven't." Haruki replied, a bit curious.

"That is because no one but us monks have heard of him." The head monk cleared his throat then continued. " Mushin is a disgrace to us monks. He delights in sake, women, and sleeps most of the days in his shrine. He basically has no real tools of a monk or knowledge. But he is in the safest place where demons cannot find him. What education he'll give you will help you become a real monk."

Flashback End

As Haruki opens his eyes, from his dreams of the past. He sees nothing at first but then he sees a blue demon with whiskers and long claws. His thoughts race he knows this demon. "Wake up! Everyone wake up!" He shouts.

In no time the group had their weapons in hand. Even though they just woke up they were ready to fight. InuYasha's group of friends were ready to fight. And a bit grouchy. "Just what the hell is with all the noise?" InuYasha complained. " I was trying to sleep."

"The demon Aoi is here! She's right ahead of me!" Haruki announced, pointing in front of him.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku yelled, as he took off his beads. A strong pulling wind came from his hand. And once he felt the demon was sucked up he closed his hand. "Now then Whatever demon you've seen cobbled in the forest has being sucked in with my Wind Tunnel."

"You're wrong she's still out there! I saw her escaping. That hand trick of yours didn't work Miroku." Haruki wasn't sure how they were going to handle this problem.

" Keh, don't be stupid you idiot. No demon's have ever escaped Miroku's Wind Tunnel. But if you insist, then where is this demon?" InuYasha asked, readying his sword.

"She's right in front of me. You're a demon can't you sense her?" Haruki was getting angry. How could these people who fight demons not sense a demon. Especially when she was right in front of them.

"Dammit all, you already said that. And I'm telling you monk. No one has ever escaped Miroku's Wind Tunnel. It sucks you in and takes you somewhere nobody has ever escaped from." InuYasha growled back.

"I can't believe you, you're supposed to be a great demon fighter. Yet none of you can see Aoi. I'm telling you I still see her." Haruki yelled back to InuYasha.

"Well then where the hell is it? If I can't find it, see it or hear it than it's not there—"

"Inuyasha, calm down and let me handle this." Kagome butted in.

" Feh, Your just going to ask him for a smooch." Inuyasha mocked back, as he sheathed his sword.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said, as she started to stand. Her face was red with anger, and her hands where at her sides in fists. InuYasha however knew he was in trouble. "SIT BOY!"

"Now then Haruki, tell me what you are seeing?" Kagome asked.

Haruki took a deep breath and told Kagome what he was seeing. "Well I see things moving in front of me." These things are trying to tell me something. There showing me Aoi with whiskers and their showing me…Miroku. The real Miroku, not someone else pretending to be Miroku this time. Their showing me Aoi…stabbing her claws through Miroku's heart. She's killing him and then…she kills Oniyuri, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, you, Kulala, and then me."

"Haruki…your just seeing things because you haven't been sleeping." Kagome told him, as she placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"No, you're wrong it's not a dream, Kagome. A dream is a nectar. It's supposed to be sweet and innocent giving good outcomes. This is just showing people I love dying. Everywhere I go I see everyone die." Haruki took Kagome's hand from his shoulder then continued. "It's all because of these eyes. They were supposed to help me see demons, now it shows me demons killing my friends."

Even though he removed Kagome's hand. She didn't give up. He mind started thinking of her brother Sota. She wrapped her arms around Haruki and hugged him tight.

Haruki was surprised by this. "W-Why did you hug me?"

Kagome pulled away from the hug and replied. "Because, my little brother used to feel bad too. Sometimes I think when he gets older he'll have the same problems. But my mother and I always hug him to make him feel better. Hasn't anyone ever hugged you?"

Haruki sadly lowered his head. "Where I come from a hug is resting against the wall and emptying my mind of all the bad things."

Kagome gave him a smile. "Well don't empty your mind to much, only put the bad feelings away. As long as those thoughts remain they'll keep coming back. The best thing you can do is fight those bad feelings by telling yourself they will not hurt you. Go to sleep, Haruki. Please."


End file.
